


Together

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [319]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do something like Benny and Sam are just in the very beginnings of a relationship, and Dean figures it out by one of them calling the other by a sweet nickname or something like that, and he sort of gets jealous, which results in the three of them sitting down together and talking it out. If Dean ends up working up the nerve to ask someone out *coughCascough* due to seeing his brother and Benny happily together, that might be nice as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Dean had been figuring something was up with Sam and Benny ever since he saw the two getting closer and closer with the other.

He watched as Benny would stay close to Sam, chatting about this or that, and Sam would respond with a grin or a laugh when he replied. Or Sam calling up Benny immediately when they needed some help, requesting for the vampire to come over.

One day, when he woke, he found Sam and Benny already awake, talking in a quiet tone, so they wouldn’t wake up Dean.

Benny softly laughed at something Sam said, the laughter seeming to rumble through him.

“Suga’…darlin’…mon amour….” Benny murmured, reaching over and taking one of Sam’s hands in his, kissing it lightly.

Dean saw the exchange, the smile on Sam’s face, and he knew what was happening. The only question was, when did it happen?

_

Once Dean got up, and it was well into the day, he confronted his brother and the vampire.

“When did it happen?”

“When did what happen, Dean?” Sam asked.

“The thing…between the two of you. When did that happen?” Dean said, sitting down on the end of a bed, looking from Benny to Sam.

There faces grew in surprise, realizing that Dean knew about them.

“Umm…well…” Sam said.

“We’ve had this for a little while. No longer than a few weeks.”

“And when were you going to tell me?” Dean asked.

“When we were ready. We just wanted everything to be right and both of us comfortable.”

“I see.” Dean said. “And both of you are happy with each other?” Dean asked.

“We are, brother.” Benny said with a nod.

“You really do enjoy each others company.” Dean mused, more to himself. “Can’t believe that I didn’t catch it sooner.”

Sam grinned and shrugged. “Well now you know, Dean.”

“Yeah.” Dean scoffed. “But if I catch you two fucking…I swear….”

“Dean!” Sam eyes grew, and his face flushed, while Benny laughed.

“Don’t worry, we won’t  _try_  to make sure you don’t catch any glimpse that you don’t wanna see.” Benny grinned with a wink.

“Better.” Dean grunted. “Well, glad that we had this talk. Oh, one more thing. I don’t care but if either of you break the other’s heart….” Dean pointed to Sam and Benny, the threat in the air.

“Understood.” Sam said.

Dean nodded, and got up. “I’m gonna go out, and give you two some time.” Dean said, heading over to the door. “You guys are  _really_  happy with each other?”

“Yeah. We are Dean.” Sam said.

Dean thought about that, and nodded, before leaving. Benny and Sam heard the Impala start and drive off, before they grinned and went over to the couch to relax and see what shitty movies were on.

_

“Cas?” Dean called. “Can you come down here for a sec? I wanna talk to you.”

A second later, a ruffle of wings sounded and Dean turned to see Cas watching him.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas asked.

“Listen….I…umm…I wanted to know…how do you feel about me?” Dean asked.

“How I feel? Well…I feel….” Cas thought. “I feel strongly about you Dean. Why?”

“Well….well…I care about you…strongly. And I wanted to know if…you know…if you wanted to like go hang….just you an’ me sometime? You know? It…I think it would make the both of us happy.”

Cas thought about that and smiled, nodding.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, Dean.” Cas said. “I would enjoy that very much.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked, a small flutter happening in his heart. “That’s…that’s cool. I…I can’t wait.” Dean said.

Cas smiled and nodded. “I must go back to Heaven for the moment. But…we can talk later, Dean. I promise.”

“Yeah, sure thing, Cas.” Dean said. Cas disappeared in the blink of an eye, and Dean smiled softly to himself, knowing that he would have his own happiness, like Benny and Sam had theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> mon amour: My love


End file.
